


Avengers: Endgame

by Shinigami24



Series: Margaret Carter Files [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After losing to Thanos, the team left over has to learn to live with the loss or fight. The situation becomes precarious when they learn that they have one shot to fix it all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Margaret Carter Files [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/486317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 8 in the MCF series. Sorry for the delay, but I became obsessed with the Case Closed fandom, and the muses wouldn't leave me alone until I had completed a certain number of fics. But I finally got control back and am ready to finish this series. Good news; the final part for MCF is next in line after I finish this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the aftermath of the snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for part 8. I know it's 6 months late. but I didn't finish the outline in time. Good news, part 9 will be posted after this. Chaos for Christmas will be updated tmw.

**_Previously on Margaret Carter Files;_ **

When Thanos came calling, the Avengers answered the call. They fought for the fate of the world. Sadly, Thanos succeeded into his goal and wiped out half of the world's population all across the galaxy. The survivors were left to pick up the pieces...

* * *

**_Titan, 2018;_ **

Peggy was remembering one of the rare few times she and Angie had some alone time. They had explored Wakanda and gotten some mango and berries to eat. They smiled as they took a bite of the mango. They walked back to the palace holding hands.

**_soul stone;_ **

Bucky and Steve cuddled up together, wrapped around each other. Bucky was annoyed by the orange sky.

"Why is the sky orange?" Bucky complained.

"No idea." Steve had to admit. Bucky merely sighed as he pulled Steve close. At least they were together.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;_ **

Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, and Thor were seated around Fury's pager. The news reports were talking about people disappearing into thin air. A national emergency had been declared. There were images of car crashes and chaos. The pager suddenly blinked out.

"What haapened?" they asked. They shook their heads, not knowing.

"Restart it please. I want to know where the other end is." Natasha requested. Bruce went to switch it on. Natasha stood up and went to turn only to come face to face with a young blonde.

"Where's Fury?" Carol wanted to know.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol tells her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but time management is easier said than done. Especially when you're trying to juggle several things at once.

**_Avengers Facility, 2018;_ **

Bruce, Natasha, Thor, and Rhodey were shocked to see Carol. They stared at each other. Rhodey finally recovered enough in order to speak;

"Hello, my name is Colonel James Rhodes. Who are you?" Rhodey asked.

"Captain Carol Danvers." Carol replied.

"How do you know Fury exactly?" Natasha wanted to know.

"Well, it's a long story." Carol began. Memories came flying back like it had happened yesterday instead of decades ago...

* * *

**_Torifa, 1995;_ **

Vers had went on a mission to Torifa. The team split up the minute they landed.

"I will take this path. You can all go in different directions. We'll meet here later on." Yon-Rogg commanded. They all scattered. Vers was ambushed and overwhelmed. She was then knocked unconscious and taken into custody. She barely stirred as they strapped her into the restraints.

* * *

A hour or so later, Vers escaped her captors and stole a pod to escape the ship as it fell to pieces. Some time later, Vers crash landed in a mall on Earth. Vers groaned as she hit the ground. A few minutes later, she departed the pod and ran into Nick Fury. After they escaped shape shifting aliens, they decided to team up.

* * *

**_NASA Facility, 1995;_ **

Vers and Fury went to the NASA Facility to get more information. They found names, photos, and identification. While there, they picked up a stray.

"Oh, look at you. How are you?" Fury cooed at a ginger colored cat.

* * *

**_Rambeau homestead, Louisana;_ **

Vers and Fury visited Maria Rambeau. Maria and her daughter Monica had answers to Vers' lost memories.

"Auntie Carol!" Monica beamed as she hugged Vers. While they talked, the back door opened and Talos walked in.

"We need to talk." he stated.


	3. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol continues her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3 will be posted next.

**_1989;_ **

_Carol and Wendy flew together in their plane. All of sudden, they were shot down. The plane crash landed next to a lake. Wendy and Carol survived, but Wendy came away with severe injuries.  
_

_Yon-Rogg turned up and killed Wendy. A fight broke out between Carol and Yon-Rogg with Carol defending herself. Luckily, Carol managed to grant Wendy's wish and destroy the engine. But the resulting explosion knocked Carol out..._

"I woke up on Hala. You know the rest." Carol sighed as she finished her tale. Moments later, she fled the Rambeau house...  


* * *

**_backyard of Rambeau residence;_ **

Carol ran out distraught. Maria and Talos chased after her.

"I don't know who I am anymore!" Carol screamed.

"You are Carol Danvers. A great pilot. A stubborn woman and my best friend." Maria stated. Carol merely sighed as she hugged Maria. They looked at Talos.

"All we have ever wanted is a home." Talos stated. Carol considered Talos' request carefully before nodding.

"Let's do this." she said as they left to head to the hidden lab...

* * *

**_Mar-Vel's lab;_ **

The group found the lab and the Tesserat. Sadly, the Kree and Ronan showed up. Carol faced off against Yon-Rogg and Ronan while the others fought Star Force and Ronan's army. 

After soundly defeating Ronan, Carol dealt with Yon-Rogg. After a fierce battle, Carol got the upper hand and used her powers. Yon-Rog was sent back with a message;

"Let them know that if they try to return here, I will kick their asses. Earth is off limits." Carol promised.

"You can't do this." Yon-Rogg protested.

"Watch me." Carol was undaunted.

* * *

**_Louisana;_ **

Carol was saying goodbye to Maria and Monica. They hugged each other tightly.

"I will see you from the stars." Carol was saying.

"Someday, I'll build a ship so I can find you." Monica vowed. They hugged one last time, then Carol headed to space with the Skrulls.

* * *

"And we traveled the galaxy, looking for a new home. We were on the other side of the galaxy when I got Fury's message." Carol said as she concluded her tale. The Avengers could not believe their ears. It wasn't the weirdest thing, but still.

"Now, what happened to Fury?" Carol asked.

"It's a long story." Bruce sighed.

"I'm listening." came the reply. So they started to explain...


	4. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha looks for Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. More chapters will be posted later, I have to go to bed.

Five months after the snap, the Avengers had some down time. Clint wasn't handling his losses well. He had taken a new code name Ronin and was hellbent on wiping out all crime. Carol, Rocket, Rhodey, and Nebula defended the galaxy and world from threats. Natasha and Peggy manned the comms and kept in touch with everyone.

Thor started drinking. The only silver lining was Bruce discovering a cure. He had managed to blend both himself and Hulk together. Hulk now wore clothing and taught as a professor. Everyone was trying to live the best as they could.

* * *

**_San Francisco;_ **

Natasha found Clint killing yet another criminal. Clint turned when he heard her approach. They stuck up a brief conservation. Clint gave off a cold uncaring demeanor, making Natasha worry.

"How are you?" Natasha wanted to know.

"I miss them so much." Clint responded. He slouched and let a tear slip. He still wasn't over losing his family.

* * *

While Natasha was speaking with Clint, Peggy looked at pictures of herself and Angie. Peggy was still sad about the loss of her lover. She remembered happier times. _Herself and Angie visiting the marketplace and buying fruit and souvenirs. Them visiting with Tony and Pepper, visiting the living Howlies, and much more._

Peggy smiled sadly. Ah good times.

* * *

**_spaceship, Titan;_ **

_Peggy and Nebula and retreated to their ship. They were on the verge of passing out when Carol arrived. Twenty minutes later, the trip arrived in New York. Peggy reunited with her surviving teammates. Rocket and Nebula greeted each other. While they were sad about losing their friends, at least they weren't all alone. Rocket and Nebula spoke quietly while Pepper greeted Pepper.  
_

_"Thank goddess, you're alive!" Pepper hugged Peggy. Peggy returned the hug. Thank god, not everyone were gone._

* * *

_**vague location;** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They got naked and Bucky got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully. Steve moaned all the while. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out.

A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and sped up the pace, while stroking him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside of his husband.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky pulled Steve close and they smiled.


	5. Time Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-9 will be posted next.

In the aftermath of the snap, the surviving Avengers regrouped. Then they tracked Thanos down and defeated him. Thor went for the head. Sadly, while they were able to defeat Thanos, he had the final laugh.

"I destroyed the stones." Thanos said as he died. The loss was profound and devastating. All they could do was to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Five months later, Scott returned from the Quantum realm. He was confused when he emerged from the tunnel and discovered dust on everything. When he went to explore, he saw the beginnings of a memorial being built.

Sorrow was palpable in the atmosphere. Scott was deeply worried about Cassie. So he went to Maggie's house and rang the bell. Cassie answered the door. Her eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" Cassie flung herself in her dad's arms. Scott returned the hug. Then they went inside to catch up.

* * *

**_Barton homestead, Missouri;_ **

_Clint was teaching Lila archery when Laura got lunch ready. She set out plates and silverware. Then she unpacked the picnic basket. Cooper and Nate was playing catch. Lila hit a bullet's eye. Clint went to check the target.  
_

_When Clint turned back around to congratulate his daughter, he found everyone gone. He was confused._

_"Honey? Lila? Cooper? Nate?" he called. He was unaware that everyone had been turned to dust..._

* * *

**_present day;_ **

Scott tracked down his teammates. He found Natasha, Peggy, and Bruce. Bruce was now a Hulk/Bruce hybrid. 

"I have an idea on how to fix this." Scott said to the others after he had recovered from the shock of the Hulk hybrid.

"What is it?" Peggy asked.

"A time heist. We use the Quantum realm to travel back in time to retrieve the stones." Scott replied. The Avengers traded looks.

"It's a long shot, but we'll give it a try." Natasha replied.

"It's time for the Avengers to assemble." Peggy said.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"How long have we been stuck here?" Steve was saying.

"I have no idea, but Dr. Strange says that everything will be fixed." Bucky replied.

"So we just have to wait and see." Steve sighed. Bucky nodded and they resumed cuddling.


	6. Retrieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes on their missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-9 will be posted next.  
> Regarding some of the stuff here this is how I feel on the timelines in Endgame. Even if Steve manages to return the Scepter intact, which I doubt is doable. Loki escaped with the Tesseract and Steve knows that Bucky is alive. Plus HYDRA thinks that Steve is one of them. Remember Steve just came out of the ice, so the train incident memory is still very fresh. So the minute he finds out about HYDRA, he's gonna tear them down and find Bucky and bring him home.

**_Avengers Facility, 2018;_ **

The group of Thor, Peggy, Rhodey, Bruce, Loki, Scott, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Rocket, and Nebula met back at the lab. They all on silver suits, they were ready.

"Alright, you know what to do. Retrieve the stones and meet back here." Peggy stated. And so their journey began.

* * *

**_New York City, after the Battle of New York, 2012;_ **

Bruce encountered the Ancient One on a rooftop. They looked at each other.

"I know why you are here." the Ancient One stated.

"Then you know why I need to do this." Bruce responded. A mini argument broke out and Bruce's transformation was reversed. But finally, the Ancient One relented and handed over the Time Gem.

"After you're done. Please return this." the magi requested, as she did a bit of magic, restoring Bruce's appearance.

"Of course." Bruce replied.

* * *

**_Stark Tower;_ **

Iron Man, Scott, Peggy, and Loki arrived at Stark Tower. They watched as Loki was cuffed and Pierce arrived with the STRIKE team. Scott and Tony shrunk down and headed to Iron Man. While Loki disguised himself as Steve and entered the elevator with the STRIKE team.

Peggy could only watch as the mission went FUBAR. The end outcome was Loki escaping with the Tesseract. Scott and Tony returned to Peggy and they escaped the tower...

* * *

**_Stark Tower;_ **

'Steve' retrieved the Scepter and was on his way back to the others when he had his own brand of bad luck. 'Steve' met Peggy, Steve, and Bucky. The trio glared at the imposter. Bucky shot forwards and punched 'Steve' in the nose hard.

"Oww!"Loki moaned as he dropped his transformation. A fight broke out with Loki playing keep away with the scepter. In the end, he was forced to go to his last resort.

"Angie's alive!" Loki squawked causing the trio to freeze. Loki ran.

* * *

**_the streets of New York City;_ **

The group met back up. Loki was frustrated when he heard from Tony and Scott what had happened.

"At least we have two out of three." Bruce said.

"The timeline is now ruined." Peggy groaned.

"Don't remind me!" Loki moaned. They could only sigh. So much for an easy mission.


	7. 1970

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has to see Howard Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7-9 will be posted next.

**_Asgard, 2013;_ **

Thor and Rocket arrived in Asgard. They looked around. Thor was in wonder. He hadn't realized how much he missed his home until he saw it, having been away for a good while. But how should he explain this to his parents without getting grounded for a century? While Odin would understand losing a battle. They wouldn't approve of him becoming an alcoholic! Nor would his mother be happy about the time travel. They had warned him that time travel was to be only used in cases of extreme need.

"Oh no! Father will lock me up if he finds out about this!" he moaned.

"Then we avoid them." Rocket replied.

"Right now, Lady Jane has the Reality Gem inside of her. Be careful. Do not hurt her." Thor requested.

"On it." Rocket said as he took off.

* * *

Thor encountered Queen Frigga. Frigga noticed her son had gained some weight and he seemed embarrassed. Thor hugged his mother tightly. Frigga returned the hug.

"Thor, don't tell me that you have started drinking." Frigga chided.

"It's a long story." Thor was blushing.

"Tell me what you can." came the reply. Thor sighed and started to explain...

* * *

**_2014;_ **

Rhodey, Nebula, Clint, and Natasha landed in 2014. They shared glances before biding each other farewell. Rhodey and Nebula continued onto Morag. They had mission to see through.

* * *

**_Morag, 2014;_ **

Nebula was doing recon when she noticed Rhodey and what looked like herself taking the Power Stone. 'Herself' collapsed when her cyber implants linked. Nebula took the opportunity to hack 'herself.'

'Time to tell Father about this.' 2014 Nebula smirked.

* * *

**_lab, Avengers Facility, 2018;_ **

The Avengers regrouped in the lab. They were thrilled to have the Mind and Time stones, but also dismayed when they found out what happened with the Space gem.

"We need to try again." Bruce sighed.

"Try 1970, my dad had the Tesseract." Tony offered.

"Yes. We need to plan this carefully." Peggy warned. So they settled in for a lengthy discussion.


	8. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Tony head to 1970.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, ch 8-9 will be posted next.   
> Ragnork never happened in this uni, so Thor still has Mjolnir.

**_SHIELD headquarters, Camp LeHigh, New Jersey, 1970;_ **

Peggy and Tony arrived in 1970. They split up to look around. While Tony was exploring the grounds, he encountered Howard. Howard looked the same as he had in the old video recording. Tony recognized him right off. He was barely able to hide his shock.

"Peggy?" Howard called as he wandered around. Then he ran right into Tony...

* * *

**_SHIELD headquarters, 1970;_ **

Tony and Howard apologized as they picked themselves up off the ground. They stuck up a conservation. They talked about various topics before Howard perked up.

"Did I tell you that I'm a dad of a baby boy yet? Anthony Edward Stark was born a few days ago." he beamed. He showed Tony a picture of his baby self.

* * *

**_SHIELD headquarters;_ **

Daniel Sousa arrived at headquarters with his children. They visited Peggy's office. Peggy's face lit up when she saw her family.

"Oh, how wonderful to see you all!" she beamed as she stood. She kissed Daniel and turned to hug her children. They hugged her back. It was good to see each other.

* * *

**_Vormir, 2014;_ **

Clint and Natasha resumed their journey to Vormir. They arrived at the planet and was greeted by Red Skull. They talked and the duo learned of the high price required. Clint was prepared to sacrifice himself, but Natasha beat him to it.

The end outcome was Clint leaving Vormir with the Soul Stone. Natasha had made her choice.

* * *

**_lab, Avengers Facility, 2018;_ **

Clint arrived at the lab with the Soul Gem and was greeted by his teammates. They noticed Natasha's absence.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"She's gone. That was the price." Clint sighed. Their faces fell. Then Peggy and Tony returned with the Tesseract, just as Thor and Rocket arrived with the Aether.

"We have all six gems." they said.

"Let's get started." Scott said so Tony and Bruce went to retrieve the gauntlet they had created for this purpose.


	9. On your left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team take on Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, ch 9 will be posted next, then I'm switching to PM.

**_the lab, Avengers Facility;_ **

After putting all stones on the gauntlet, Bruce put the gauntlet on. He then snapped his fingers. Around the world, and across the galaxy, citizens of all species were shocked as one by one, their loved ones were brought back. Shock soon turned to joy and tearful reunions took place.

* * *

Sadly, evil wasn't done by a long shot. In 2014, Nebula informed Thanos about the link. They tracked their movements. Soon, Thanos and his army traveled from 2014 to 2018. The Avengers were shocked and horrified when a portal opened and Thanos appeared with his children, armies of Chitauri and Outriders, plus their spaceships. Thanos' army attacked them and the Facility blew up...

* * *

**_New York, 2018;_ **

The Avengers managed to dig themselves out of the debris. Iron Man, Peggy, and Thor faced off against Thanos and co. Ant Man grew to Giant Man and brought out War Machine, Rocket, Nebula, and Hulk. A fierce battle soon resulted.

The Avengers were battling fiercely, despite being vastly outnumbered. All of sudden, a familiar red, white, and blue circular shield flew past her and hit Ebony Midnight much to her fury. Peggy looked around, only to see Captain America and White Wolf. Falcon flew over their heads saying;

"On your left." Winter Soldier landed nearby. Peggy broke into a smile. They looked around and saw orange portals opening and people swarming out onto the battle field.

Valkyrie flew through the air on a pegasus, Captain Marvel was besides her. Wasp and older versions of Ant Man and Wasp were there too. Black Panther walked through with the Wakanda Army. The Ravagers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Asgardian armies followed. Dr. Strange and Wong led sorcerers to aid with their magic.

"Avengers Assemble." Captain America declared.

* * *

**_battlefield, 2018;_ **

The heroes and villains met into battle. Sorcerers created shields with their magic. Valkyrie, Captain Marvel, Falcon, War Machine, and Iron Man performed aerial support. Captain America was using his shield while White Wolf watched his six. Thor took out his axe; Stormbreaker to use it against Thanos.

To everyone's astonishment, Winter Soldier picked up Mjolnir and put it to use. Both versions of Ant Man and Wasp shrunk down and went searching for the Quantum tunnel in order to retrieve the gauntlet from Thanos. They had to gain the upper hand in order to win the battle.

* * *

**_the battlefield;_ **

The battle raged while 2018 Nebula talked with her past self and Gamora. She managed to secure 2014!Gamora's alliance. But she had to kill her past self. Iron Man and Captain Marvel regained the gauntlet. Iron Man was preparing to use it, but Nebula got there first.

Nebula put on the gauntlet and snapped her fingers, while making a wish. The villains all turned to dust. Thanos had a shocked look on his face as he turned to dust.

Unknown to the heroes, Thanos' other victims were all restored to life including the dwarves of Nidavellir and 2018! Gamora. The battle was over. The heroes had won.


	10. Undo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain is fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, then I'm switching to PM.

Nebula's snap was successful. She had undone all damage that Thanos had wrought. While Bruce brought everyone that had turned to dust back, Nebula was aiming for fixing all of the pain. All of Thanos' victims that had been killed before the snap were brought back in addition to victims that the snap had caused due to parents, doctors and cab drivers turning to dust while working on patients, on the road, or while taking care of their young children. Grief stricken persons that had taken their own lives, unable to bear going on without their loved ones were also brought back.

2018 Gamora and Natasha were confused when they found themselves alive again and in Wakanda. Nebula also managed to bring Vision back sans body.

"I'm working on it." Shuri promised Wanda.

"I'll take him in any form." Wanda smiled.

**_Barton homestead;_ **

Clint returned home and was tackled by his happy children. He greeted them and met with Laura. They hugged each other and went inside the house.

**_Wakanda;_ **

T'Challa and Shuri reunited with their mom. Okoye greeted T'Challa happily. They were so happy to be back.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's place, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They hugged each other tightly. Then they sat down to catch up. They had all the time in the world now.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, 2019;_ **

Bruce fixed the time machine. A year later, he, Sam, Bucky, Steve, Angie, and Peggy gathered in the lab. Bucky and Steve listened as Bruce explained the process. Then Bucky and Steve returned the stones and were back within five seconds.

"Done!" they announced. Then they left the lab.

"Let's go. We have training." Sam said to everyone.

* * *

The Avengers roster consisted of Peggy, Angie, Sam, Vision, the twins, Carol, Rhodey, Trip, Skye, Natasha, Scott, Hope, and Dr. Strange. Peter had to wait another year before he could join the Avengers officially. The new Avengers were prepared to accept what the future had in store for them.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He slowed down and dragged the pace out for as long as possible.

"Hurry up!" Steve pleaded.

"Patience, we have all night." Bucky was undaunted.

A long time later, he took pity on the younger man and sped up, while stroking Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all across their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before coming deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	11. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villain vow revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, depending on how things pans out, ch 11-12 will be posted tmw.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

As months passed, the Avengers Facility was rebuilt and bigger and better than before. There was a landing deck for the quinjet. The building had living quarters, an infirmary, a training area, a common floor for the entire team, a rec room, a library, bathrooms with hot tubs, conference rooms, a kitchen, living room, and a pool. 

One day, the Avengers met for training. They ran laps and started sparring. Pietro lapped everyone else easily. His super speed allowed for him to easily beat Peggy and Angie.

"Next time, we're going through an obstacle course!" Sam announced. Everyone groaned.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve returned to Wakanda to live permanently. They moved into a two bedroom cottage. There were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a laundry. Steve turned the second bedroom in a studio for his art. They had a big backyard and the goat herd made their home there.

Bucky was having the time of his life raising goats. Steve had taken up drawing once again. Bucky decided to take some engineering classes. They were finally free to enjoy their own lives. They intended to make the best of their remaining years.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's living quarters, Avengers Facility;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They ordered Chinese take out and sat down with their lunch trays. Lunch was chow mein, white rice, fried rice, dumplings, wonton, and dim sum. 

They watched a movie; Penelope. The movie started with a tale of forbidden love and tragic. They watched as a grief stricken mother cursed a family and the resulting outcome. They laughed and cried at the comedy mishaps as Penelope's mother tried to break the curse with matchmaking. They watched as Penelope and 'Max' fell in love. When the credits rolled, Peggy and Angie shared a loving kiss.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Two shadowy figurines met up. Their bodies radiated determination. They eyed each other for some time before the silence was broken with a question.

"What do you want?" the first figure demanded.

"Revenge. What else?" came the reply.

"Came here and face me!" the tone was filled with disbelief. For a reply, the second person walked into the light, revealing an all too familiar yellow and black costume.

"I thought AntMan had destroyed you, Yellow Jacket." came the shocked reply.

"Darren Cross is dead, yes. I'm taking revenge for him." came the retort.

"Ah, I can understand the need." the first person mused as they moved into the light.

"Carter better watch out. Her day of reckoning is overdue." Madam Masque smirked.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their room and locked the door. They stripped and fell onto the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband, setting a slow pace. A long time later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking.

Moments later, Steve made a mess of both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he felt Steve clamp down on him. He managed to hold out for five minutes before coming deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve hard.


	12. Get Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers trains on an obstacle course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11 as promised, ch 12 will be posted next.

**_Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

The Avengers arrived for practice. An obstacle course had been set up. There were a climbing wall, a balance beam, a tube tunnel, gymnastics rings, a ninja course net, track vault poles and track vault pit, and hurdles. There were mats set up for safety in addition to a trampoline. 

"Wow!" they marveled.

"Get ready, we will be starting soon." Sam declared.

* * *

**_Central Park, Manhattan;_ **

Scott and Hope bonded with Cassie by taking her to Central Park. They rode the carousel, with Cassie picking a white horse. Her parents opted for one of the chariots. Afterwards, they strolled through the park, marveling at the sakura trees and the Bathesda Fountain. Overall, they had fun.

* * *

**_Brooklyn;_ **

The next day, Scott and Hope got pizza from a food truck. They walked through Brooklyn holding hands while enjoying the sights and eating their pizza. After they finished their tour, they headed to the bus stop.

* * *

**_rec room, Avengers Facility;_ **

The Avengers held a game night. There were board and card games set up at tables. Board games such as Cluedo, Candy Land, Monopoly, Scrabble, Trivial Pursuit, Chess, Checkers, Chutes & Ladders, and Sorry were set up at tables. Other tables held; Dominos, SkipBo!, Uno, Go Fish, Old Maid, Phase 10, and Blink. A mat for Twister had been placed on the floor with the spinner next to it. There was even some Rummy tiles set up so people could play Rummy.

Retired and active Avengers brought their families and friends to play. Everyone split up and took a table each. They had so much fun as they went from game to game.

"We need to do this again." Wanda smiled.

* * *

**_Barton homestead, Missouri;_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. The kids were in bed so the couple cuddled up on the couch.

"So, how do you like retirement?" Laura was saying.

"Wonderful. I have more time with the kids and you." Clint replied.

"I love having you backing me up. We're outnumbered." Laura smiled. Clint smiled back as he pulled his wife close.


	13. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury has a hunch about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. I'm focusing on LP for now, so ch 13 won't posted for awhile.

The Avengers met with Nick Fury. Fury had a serious demeanor.

"What's up?" Natasha asked.

"Trouble is brewing." came the reply.

"Mark my words, trouble isn't a long way off." Fury finished.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Madam Masque and Yelloe Jacket got a team of mercenaries together. Then they began their crime spree with a jewelry store robbery. They came away with a millions' worth in diamonds and other precious gems.

Riding the high of their success, they went on to loot other high end jewelry stores and museums that had gems on display. They even hit houses on the upper side of New York.

"Now, the Avengers cannot ignore this!" Yellow Jacket exclaimed.

* * *

**_the mall, Cape Town, Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to the mall. They decided to try out the local food trucks. So they got Thai food for lunch. They smiled at each other as they enjoyed themselves. To complete the date, they got yoghurt for dessert. They left the mall holding hands.

* * *

**_common area, Avengers Facility;_ **

The Avengers watched tv. Their movie was disrupted by a breaking news bulletin.

"Breaking news! There was a robbery at Ultimate Diamond Co store." the news anchor announced.

"So much for crime taking a vacation." Pietro snarked. They watched as a security video played showing the robbery up until the robbers noticed the camera and shot it.

"Wait, what was that?" Hope asked.

"You just saw, the camera is kaput." Pietro replied.

"No, play it back please." Scott added. They scrambled for the remote. Soon, the program was rewound to the start of the video. This time, they saw that one of the robbers had on a yellow and black suit. The design was all too familiar.

"I thought he was dead!" Scott shouted.

* * *

**_Scott and Hope's quarters; Avengers Facility;_ **

Scott and Hope had some alone time in their quarters. They cuddled up together as they discussed the news bulletin.

"I thought that we had taken care of Cross. How can he be back?" Scott was saying.

"Good question. I know for sure that we confiscated everything he had. Unless-we need to talk to Carson again. Make sure that he didn't copy the tech or hand some away. Because the tech Cross had, it's too dangerous." Hope declared. Scott nodded as they resumed cuddling.


	14. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get a clear challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13, Ch 14-15 will be posted next.

**_dining room, Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

A few days later, the Avengers got together for brunch. They had a large spread of food like; bagels with lox, breakfast casserole, spinach quiche, french toast, Belgian Waffles, blueberry muffins, potato casserole, and bacon. There was orange and apple juice, milk, and coffee to drink. Dessert were; fruit tarts, cinnamon rolls, coffee cake, and chocolate cake. The mood was merry as they filled their plates and sat down.

* * *

**_the study, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe over Skype. They hadn't spoken in awhile.

"So, how are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Fine, you?" came the reply.

I love my classes. Stevie took up art again." Bucky spoke proudly. Then they settled in to catch up.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Vision and Wanda went on a date. They walked around the city, holding hands as they took in the various changes. The memorial had been taken down, the citizens were still hashing out on the details for what to use as a replacement monument. Vision and Wanda smiled as they enjoyed the sights.

* * *

**_conference room, Avengers Facility;_ **

The Avengers received a challenge letter. Peggy raised her eyebrows as she read the letter out loud.

"Do they give a time a place?" Sam asked. In answer, Peggy resumed reading.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky was sprawled out on their bed acting as a model. Steve was sketching him.

"Done, thank you." Steve beamed.

"Draw me like one of your french girls." Bucky teased. Steve threw a pillow at his husband.

"I should have never let you watch Titanic with me." he moaned. Bucky merely chuckled.


	15. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD have to handle a hostage situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14, ch 15 will be posted next. Depending on how things pans out, the remaining chapters should be posted tmw.

**_New York City Hall, New York City, New York;_ **

Madam Masque, Yellow Jacket, and their team of mercenaries arrived at New York City Hall, one of the oldest buildings in the state. They stormed the building. The mayor was in middle of a meeting with the City Council. They were discussing the ongoing crime wave when the villains burst in. All the hell broke loose...

* * *

**_New York City Hall;_ **

The Avengers arrived ready for the final battle. They met up with SWAT teams and the police department outside. Two dozen SHIELD agents were also there.

"Please let us take care of the hostages." Phil requested.

"Please take the villains out!" a police officer exclaimed.

"We will." Peggy promised. So the Avengers went to meet the villains.

* * *

**_New York City Hall;_ **

The Avengers and the villains clashed as the battle began. War Machine, Captain Marvel, Falcon, and Scarlet Witch provided aerial support as they watched the exits for any fleeing villains.

AntMan and Wasp went to deal with the new Yellow Jacket while the new Captain America and White Wolf faced off against Madam Masque. The rest dealt with the mercs. The battle was fierce, both sides refused to surrender. In the end, the heroes won and the villains were tied up.

* * *

_**New York City Hall;** _

While the Avengers were taking out the villains, SHIELD agents snuck in and rescued the citizens. The enhanced agents covered the non enhanced agents' back. The enhanced distracted the guards while the rest got the hostages out. The rescue was a success.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's quarters, Avengers Facility;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time in their quarters. They showered and got changed. Then they settled on the couch with some food and turned on the TV. They tried their uttermost best to relax. They needed this.


	16. The Raft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon and Phil take their prisoners to their holding cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15, depending on how things pans out, ch 16-the epi should be posted tmw.

Sharon and Phil brought the villains to the Raft. They handed over the prisoners.

"Their names are Whitney Frost and Rita DeMara." Sharon reported.

"Isn't that the actress that was married to Calvin Chadwick; owner of Isodyne Energy?" the warden asked.

"One and the same." Sharon replied.

"She should be either in her 90s or dead. Last we heard, Frost here was in an asylum." they were surprised.

"Someone checked her out and put her in cryo." Phil sighed.

"Who was it?" came the reply.

"We're working on finding out." Phil answered. Then they took their leave.

* * *

While Phil and Sharon were occupied, Trip and Gabe had a reunion. They hugged each other and sat down to talk. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's place, London, United Kingdom;_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They sat down with dinner trays and watched a movie; A Yankee in King Arthur's Court. They enjoyed it so much, that when the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_Barton homestead, Missouri;_ **

Clint and Laura had a picnic outside. While Laura set out the food, Clint helped Lila with her archery. The boys played catch. Hopefully, the outing went better than the last one.

* * *

**_the bedroom, Bucky and Steve's house, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They locked the door and stripped down to their birthday suits. Then they got on the bed with the lube. Bucky covered his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, dragging out moans. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the blond. 

He dragged the pace out for as long as possible. A long time later, he took pity on the younger man and sped up the pace. A few minutes later, Steve came all over both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he soon fell over the edge, coming deep inside of Steve. As they recovered in the aftermath, they were unable to keep their hands off of each other.


	17. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to a research project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16, Ch 17-the epi will be posted next.  
> Some of the details mentioned here; is my opinions on Endgame. The five years timeskip is the worst. And the Avengers should have reserved time instead of allowing Tony Stank to be selfish.

**_2019;_ **

Thor met with his friends to resume their research project. They had decided to work in England. The team was able to pick up where they left off.

Erik was doing much better, despite being a victim of the Snap. Luckily, it had only been five months. If it had been more than a year, picking up where they had left off would have been impossible and his mental health would be worst.

* * *

**_Greenwich, England;_ **

The Warrior Three came for a visit with Sif, Brunhilde, and their friends. They hugged each other and sat down to catch up. They each had a drink in their hand, like old times.

"I plan to retire." Thor announced.

"It's been a long time coming." he finished. Gasps sounded. They knew this day was coming, but never this fast.

"You will need a replacement. Do you have any idea?" Sif warned.

"Mjolnir can pick. It is wise enough to know." Thor replied.

* * *

**_marketplace, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They visited the marketplace in Wakanda. They went from stall to stall and browsed everything. They left the market with plums, new paint brushes, and a quilt.

"This was a good idea." Steve smiled as they left holding hands.

"This place is beautiful. Too good for this world." Bucky agreed.

* * *

**_warehouse;_ **

Amora, Skurge, and Lorelei met in a warehouse. They were panting slightly and angry.

"Finally!" Amora proclaimed.

"We have the opening we need!" she declared.

"Where do we start?" Skurge wanted to know.

"Now." Lorelei replied. Revenge, here they came!

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's place;_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up as they watched tv and tried to relax. They needed this.  



	18. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes meet their foes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17, ch 18-the epi will be posted next. Then the prologue for MCF #9 is going to be posted.

Lorelei, Amora, and Skurge went down town with a team of followers. The goal was to cause chaos and mayhem. So they swarmed the roads and jumped out in middle of the road. The end result was a car pile up and pure chaos.

* * *

**_downtown, London, England;_ **

The heroes arrived to meet the villains. A fierce battle broke out with the Warrior Three, Sif, Brunhilde, Loki, and their friends; Korg, and Miek joining. Both sides refused to yield. If they gave an inch, it could mean a serious loss for everyone.

* * *

_**downtown, London;** _

The battle was well underway when Darcy lost her taser. She looked around for something to use. She saw Mjolnir laying nearby. Thor had Stormbreaker in hand so Darcy grabbed it.

To her surprise, Mjolnir flew into her hands and her clothing transformed into armor. The now energized brunette joined the battle. The new Thor used Mjolnir to let loose lightning blasts on Amora and Lorelei, turning the tides of the battle.

* * *

While the battle raged, Jane and Erik evacuated the civilians from ground zero to safety. Some firemen and police officers were trying to use the jaws of death to rescue drivers and passengers from their cars. It took them some time.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's place;_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch.

"We won." Jane smiled.

"Lorelei, Skurge, and Amora will face judgment." Thor promised.

"Darcy have your powers now." Jane mentioned.

"I told you that Mjolnir would pick." Thor smiled. They shared smiles and resumed cuddling.


	19. Retirement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor celebrates with his friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18, the epi will be posted next.

The Warrior Three, Brunhilde, Sif, Loki, Korg, and Miek returned to Asgard with their prisoners. Skurge, Lorelei, and Amora cursed them out as they tried to escape. However, the cuffs were made with reinforced Asgardian steel.

"You will face punishment." Odin promised.

"No need to attempt escape." he finished. The villains sneered and were dragged away by castle guards.

"Do you bring good news. You seem joyful." Odin asked.

"Thor is retiring, and Mjolnir has selected his replacement," Sif announced.

"A Midgardian scientist, Darcy was selected." she finished.

"That's wonderful." Frigga smiled.

"Now, he can have more time with his friends and family." she declared.

* * *

**_the den, Thor and Jane's place;_ **

Thor, Jane, Ian, Darcy, and their friends celebrated both their victory and Thor's retirement. It was a typical Midgardian dinner party filled with food and drinks.

They had a spinach artichoke dip with tortilla chips, stuffed tomatoes with chicken salad, pigs in a blanket, a fruit platter with cool whip yogurt dip, potato skins, pasta salad, bacon wrapped asparagus, dinner rolls, house salad, and roast beef sandwiches. There were soda and water to drink. The dessert table was lined with red velvet bars, chocolate mousse cake, mini apple pies, cheesecake, and coffee cake.

The mood was merry as they laughed and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

One day, Ian and Darcy went to the movies for their date. They brought tickets to Emma. After paying for their tickets, they brought popcorn, soda, and candy. They found their seats and sat down to watch the new incarnation of the classic Jane Austen tale. From start to finish, the story had them glued to the screen. When the credits rolled, they left the theater holding hands.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

The Avengers met with Thor and his friends. Thor announced his retirement and introduced his replacement.

"You know Lady Darcy, she is replacing me. Mjolnir chose her." he announced.

"Congratulations." Peggy smiled. They stepped forwards to welcome the newcomer.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They locked the door and stripped down to bare skin. Then Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed before joining him with the lube. Bucky slicked his fingers and prepped Steve, taking care to stretch him out.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and got in between Steve's thighs. Bucky slowly thrust in and started a steady pace.

"Hurry up!" Steve pleaded as he dug his fingernails into his love's back.

"Patience, we have all of the time in the world." Bucky was undaunted.

A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and sped up the pace. He also stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve made a mess of both of their chests. Bucky held out for some time before spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they shared a kiss and smiled.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team celebrate Darcy's selection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; MCF #9 will be posted next. The title is Double Trouble.

The Avengers roster now consisted of Captain America (Peggy), White Wolf (Angie), Thor (Darcy), Captain Marvel, Falcon, Agents Trip and Lance, Mockingbird (Bobbi Hunter), Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Black Panther, Agent 13 (Sharon), and Dr. Strange. The Avengers were ready to take on the world.

* * *

One day, Trip, Bucky, Steve, Peggy, Angie, and the Howling Commandos talked over Skype. They smiled at each other.

"How are you guys doing?" Gabe asked.

"We have a new Thor." Angie replied.

"Wait, what?" Dum Dum asked.

"Thor retired, his friend Darcy Lewis is taking his place." Peggy elaborated.

"Please explain in detail." Dernier said. So they settled in to explain and catch up.

* * *

**_the bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom, they had just finished up round one and was taking a breather. They kissed and caressed each other.

Things slowly heated up and they were ready to go. Bucky got the lube and checked Steve, finding him slightly loose. So Bucky decided to cover his fingers some more and prep his husband.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and retook Steve. The pace was quick.

A few minutes later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he felt Steve clamping down on him. He soon fell over the edge, spilling his own seed deep inside of the younger man. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

**_rec room, Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

The Avengers had a game night. Tables in the rec room had been set up and board games laid out. There were playing cards for crazy eights, war, Old Maid, Skip-Bo, Uno, and much more. A corner was set aside for Twister, while another held Dominoes. 

The Avengers and their loved ones split up and took a table each. They had so much fun.

"We need to do this again!" Pietro exclaimed.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's quarters, Avengers Facility;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch as Peggy held her wife close. They were just happy to be together.

Thanos had tried to ruin it all, but they overcame him. He was gone and never coming back. No matter what the future brought, they would face it together.


End file.
